Borracho y Coqueto
by GriisleChan
Summary: Los efectos que el alcohol producía en las personas eran increíbles, a algunos los volvía profundos y a otros… Un poco tontos. T2. Viñeta.


Una pequeña historia que escribí inspirándome en cierta imagen que encontré en facebook hace unos días. Además, es una especie de tributo por los anillos a juego que fueron lanzados hace poquito.

 **Disclaimer:** Yowapeda no es mío, yo sólo vendí mi a este par.

 **Aclaraciones:** T2 (Teshima/Aoyagi) Comedia, o eso intenté. Semi-AU, aunque no es tan fuera de contexto.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Respiró el aire fresco de la noche, un poco frío a causa del clima lluvioso que hubo en la tarde, y sintió paz. Para él no fue difícil escaparse por un momento de sus amigos y compañeros, aquellos que parecían celebrar sin fin dentro de la casa.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de uno de su más grande mentor, aquel que le brindó apoyo incondicional durante sus años de preparatoria. A causa de la celebración, el cumpleañero invitó a todos sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela; incluido él por supuesto. Aunque no fuera muy fiestero, era todo lo contrario a decir verdad, no podía simplemente rechazar la invitación de su mentor, después de todo tenía muchos años sin verlo, y pasaba lo mismo para sus compañeros que también asistirían.

Y ahí estaba él, aislado del grupito de personas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche en el pequeño balcón del hogar de su mentor.

-¿Por qué tan _solito_ …?-

Tranquilidad que esperó le durara un poquito más.

Giró un poco la cabeza y observó de reojo al recién llegado, quien se dirigía hacia él con suma confianza. Alzó una ceja, algo extrañado, y optó por ignorarlo, regresando su mirar al oscuro cielo.

-¿Quieres un poco?-

-No gracias, no me gusta el alcohol.-

Al parecer, ignorar no le estaba funcionando pues ahora el contrario le ofrecía de su lata de cerveza. Ah, ya entendía qué estaba pasando.

-Eso es porque no has tomado conmigo, _bombón_.-

Lo que le faltaba, que un borracho estuviera _coqueteándole_. Qué incómodo, se arrepintió de haberle respondido.

Se mantuvo en silencio, se percató que el otro terminó de su bebida y posteriormente pisoteó la lata en el suelo. Tal vez, si lo continuaba ignorando, se fuera y más porque su alcohol acabó. Pero no.

-Entonces… ¿Quisieras hacer algo más?-

Ahora, aquel ser rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos insinuándole una vez más. Definitivamente, era el colmo. De saber que terminaría así, ni se hubiera molestado en salir de su hogar en primer lugar.

-Oh, vamos… No seas tan odioso, hagamos algo divertido ¡La noche es joven!-

Ya no podía aguantar más la situación. Sin embargo, tenía un arma letal, que no esperaba utilizar, pero medidas desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas…

-No puedo… Porque soy casado.-

Se separó bruscamente del brazo que lo rodeaba y mostró su sortija dorada que brillaba en su dedo anular, llevando una expresión victoriosa. Eso debía ser suficiente.

El ambiente se tornó silencioso, quien ahora se encontraba frente él agachó la cabeza. Al notar que no se movía, decidió entonces irse él… Pero un sollozo ahogado lo frenó.

-C-creía que teníamos algo especial.-

Y ahora, aquel borracho que hace unos segundos atrás le coqueteaba estaba llorando a moco suelto… Como si le hubieran dado la noticia más grave de su vida. Bueno, como dicen por ahí, _borracho no es gente_.

No cabía duda, esta era una noche de locos.

Llevó una palma a su frente, una acción producto de lo que ocurría, mientras el contrario seguía sollozando y murmurando un lamento tras otros.

-¡Estoy casado contigo, Junta!-

Finalmente, dejó salir lo obvio en voz alta (a lo que muy pocas veces recurría) intentando detener el mar de lágrimas en el que estaba ahogado su acompañante… Aquel que era nada más ni nada menos que su _esposo_.

-Hajimeeeeeeeeeee.-

Y el de oscuros cabellos se balanceó sobre él, abrazándole sin dejar de gimotear.

Era realmente increíble lo que el alcohol podía hacerle a Junta.

 **.**

Con un vaso de agua en una mano y una cajita en la otra, Aoyagi regresaba a la habitación dando un empujoncito a la puerta. Una vez adentro, fue recibido por varios arrepentimientos.

-No volveré a tomar una sola gota de alcohol en lo que me resta de vida…-

-Mentiroso.-

Y ahí estaban, los típicos lamentos de un _borracho_ cuando la resaca lo atacaba sin piedad al día siguiente.

-¡Es cierto!-

Una protesta y luego un grito de dolor a causa de una fuerte puntada en su cabeza, Junta se veía bastante mal esta vez. Bueno, no era que este fuera de tomar mucho alcohol pero en las pocas veces perdía el control, literal.

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó a un lado de la cama, donde el de cabellos oscuros estaba recostado contra la almohada (que por cierto, era su almohada en realidad). Ofreció la aspirina y luego el vaso de agua al quien estaba en cama sufriendo.

-Junta, estabas muy ebrio…-

Le recordó, pues ya se hacía la idea de que su mente estaba en blanco ahora.

-No exageres…-

Ahora no se hacía la idea, estaba totalmente seguro.

-Coqueteaste conmigo, te dije que estaba casado y te pusiste a llorar.-

Silencio. La expresión del rostro ajeno era todo un poema, sí que le cayó de sorpresa. Acto seguido, luego de que pudo asimilarlo un poco, Junta buscó refugio bajo las cobijas, muy valientemente.

Dejó salir una risita, después de todo había sido gracioso y ya era una anécdota para contar, y palmeo suavemente el bulto bajo las cobijas.

-No sé si sentirme ofendido de que no hayas caído ante mis encantos, o alagado por relucir nuestro matrimonio.-

Al cabo de un rato muy corto, escuchó desde las gruesas sábanas. Otra risita escapó de sus labios.

Junta era realmente un caso. Por eso, y mucho más, se había casado con él.

Retiró las cobijas y, al revelar a su esposo, tomó sus mejillas y luego dejó un rápido y suave beso en sus labios. Esperaba y eso fuera respuesta suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.


End file.
